Cinema Lovers
by Veronica The Mischievous
Summary: It's surprising the things that people can find that they like in common, even if it is for different reasons. Sometimes a common interest can bring people a little closer. For Nathan and Kotetsu it was the magic that only the silver screen could provide.


It was a cloudy night in Sternbild. The coolness of the oncoming rain mixed with the warm spring air making it rather comfortable to walk in. The sidewalks had less traffic as the city started to calm down for the night.

"That was a really good one." Nathan said with a smile. He then looked over at his 'date' and slyly slipped his arm around theirs. His 'date' jumped slightly at the sudden invasion of space and gave him a curious look. Nathan smiled fondly at him and soon felt his friend relax. "What did you think, Tiger?"

"I liked it, it's not often you'd see that guy in that kind of role." Kotetsu mentioned thoughtfully. He then pointed his finger as if it were a gun as he continued. "James Cagney usually played tough guys and gangsters."

The two of them had just left a movie theater together. The theater would play classic black and white films on certain nights. Luckily the city was rather calm that day, so Nathan called Kotetsu and asked him if he wanted to go to movies that night. It was something that they would do once in a while when they could.

It all started when Nathan had a chance run in with Kotetsu at one of the screenings. It seemed a little odd that a guy like Kotetsu was even there. It was a romance movie for starters and Kotetsu seemed more like the type that would prefer films with action or superheroes. Apparently it was something his wife and him would do. Like Nathan, Tomoe loved classic films, so when they were able to they would go to the movies to see them. It was now something Kotetsu continued to do when he had the time and was in the right mood.

Suddenly there was a rumble of thunder over head and with it the rain suddenly began to come down harder on the pair. They hurried to find a dry place to hide from the rain until it passed and ended up making their way into a little coffee shop.

"Aw, and it was so nice out too." Nathan sighed, looking rather disappointed.

Kotetsu gave a small laugh and a shrug. "It should clear up later, right?" He then snapped his fingers and pointed back towards the tables. "I don't know about you, but I could use a bite to eat."

"Hmm, I wouldn't mind one bit. I'm not in a hurry to get home yet anyway." Nathan agreed, his eyes practically gleamed with happiness. It was nice to be out, to not have to think about his business or hero work for a while. Having Kotetsu's company was also a nice little bonus; he found he rather enjoyed spending time with the veteran.

It wasn't long before the two of them were seated at a table by a large window. The city looked oddly beautiful through the glass. The rainy atmosphere with the neon lights of nearby signs and stoplights had a certain charm to it. The pair then ordered something small for themselves. Kotetsu ordered a Panini sandwich and a coffee while Nathan asked for soup and a small dessert.

"You know, even with the rain you have to admit it was a really nice night." Nathan mused as he watched the world from the window. "I enjoyed myself, how about you?"

"Yeah, I did. It's nice to go to movies like that with someone else again." Kotetsu blew on his coffee before he took a sip from his cup. "I can't exactly go with Bison to them, he'd fall asleep. And Barnaby's never going to forgive me for that time _one_ he went to the movies with me."

Nathan's eyes lit with mischief as he gave an impish smile. "Uh-oh, now that sounds like that comes with a fun little story. Spill it, what happened?"

Kotetsu laughed and shook his head a little. He then took a brief moment to think back on the incident. "Well it wasn't the classic movies; it was some new movie he thought I'd like. It was based off of Mr. Legend and the start of HeroTV. He was right, I loved it."

"Oh yeah, I remember that one. 'The Invincible Legend', right? I heard it got some mixed reviews. People were complaining about how inaccurate it was." Nathan said thoughtfully. He then took a bite of his food before continuing. "But, that _is_ Hollywood for you. The term 'based off of' should always have a '_loosely_' right before it."

Kotetsu couldn't help but give a laugh. "Could you imagine if they did a movie on all of us?" He then moved his hands as if presenting something. "Behold, Sternbild's mightiest heroes in...in...? Adjectives as titles are the new thing, yeah? Uh...'Lawful'."

"Oh dear lord no! Sounds more like it'd be 'Awful' to me." Nathan said dramatically as he rolled his eyes. He soon snickered at the thought of how ridiculous it would be. "With what they did with giving Legend that absurd voice, could you imagine what they'd do to Handsome?"

"Geeze, that voice, what was up with that? Could you imagine Barnaby with that voice if they ever made a film on him?" Kotetsu added disapprovingly. He then mocked a couple of Barnaby's famous catchphrases in a ridiculous as the one in the movie he saw. He even added the little salute thing he would do. Kotetsu when he saw Nathan get a real laugh out of his antics. He then calmed down and continued on about the movie. "It wasn't a _completely_ bad movie. It was cool with all the fighting and explosions but some of it was just…I don't know."

"Hey, you're getting sidetracked. What happened between you and Barnaby?" Nathan asked as smirk grew upon his lips. He really wanted to hear that part.

"Right, right. So apparently me and a few others in that theater were being too loud and rowdy. You know, cheering and all that other stuff." Kotetsu paused to take another sip from his coffee and then took another bite from his food.

Nathan gave a pout, he was pretty sure that Kotetsu was doing it on purpose. He could see the man's eyes twinkle with mischief as he smirked behind that coffee cup. What a naughty boy, Tiger was teasing him!

"And?" Nathan prompted impatiently. Letting Kotetsu know that he was on to him.

"And then some kid that was sitting behind us stuck gum in his hair." Kotetsu reached up and rubbed the back of his own head sheepishly, as he remembered the look on poor Barnaby's shocked face.

"No way, you are pulling my leg." Nathan said, his eyes were with surprise. "What happened?"

"He couldn't do anything about it." Kotetsu began to explain. He crossed his arms over his chest and gave a small sigh. "It was one of those really spoiled bratty kids. The mom was sitting right there, she didn't even bat an eye. I bet you my last dollar that to her, her kid could do no wrong. Barnaby was so pissed."

"I bet; the poor boy." There was a little sympathy in Nathan's voice, but he was still stifling a little laughter. "Was that all that happened?"

"N-no, I uh…well, I _might_ have gotten a little _too_ excited and accidently spilled my soda on his pants." Kotetsu reluctantly admitted. At first he looked a little sheepish as he should have, but Nathan was still able to catch the upward quirk in his lips. Even if it was at Barnaby's expense, it was still a little funny, especially with how uptight the kid was.

"You are such a bad boy, Tiger." Nathan playfully replied, he had a cheeky smile of his own by that point. A couple of giggles escaped as he imagined just how that would have looked. "If I was there I would have been sure to get him out of those wet pants." He gave Kotetsu a mischievous wink. "After all, that boy could catch a cold that way."

"Wow." Kotetsu said quietly, a little surprised at Nathan's boldness.

The two were quiet for a couple of moments but it wasn't long before they both broke out into laughter. The sudden outburst caught the attention of some of the cafe's staff and patrons, earning them a few odd looks. Upon noticing this the two of them started to calm themselves down.

"Yeah, so he said he'd never go to the movies with me like that again." He shook his head and then took a bite out his sandwich. "Why the hell would someone wear pants that cost three hundred bucks to a movie?" He waved his hand as if shooing such a ridiculous idea away.

"Ooh, sounds like someone had to replace them." Nathan said with a small smile and a quirked eyebrow.

"Well, yeah…Anyway that's the story."Kotetsu gave a shrug and continued eating his sandwich. Something in his eyes shined with a look of fond remembrance. "You know, the classics were always her favorite but Tomoe loved things like sci-fi and superhero movies too."

"A real pair of cinema lovers, huh?" Nathan mused.

"I guess you could say that. I think I found more of a love for movies now than before." Kotetsu said as he looked down at his coffee cup. "Originally I started going more often because of her after she passed away. I guess in my mind it was another way I could still feel some sort of connection with her. I used to not get what she liked about old films."

"And then you started to like them yourself?" Nathan concluded.

"…Yeah, sometimes I watch them and think a little of her." Kotetsu admitted. "Other times I just find that I like the certain…I don't know what you would call it. Charm maybe? Talent? I've grown to like them for myself though. I guess that's what I'm trying to say."

"I've always enjoyed them. I always thought that they were classy and had a certain romance to them that I like." Nathan said with a soft smile. He looked out the window and noticed the rain was starting to lighten up. "Even on some of my worst days I'd like to try to watch them, if I had the chance. Even if it was just for a little while they'd help cheer me up."

Suddenly a cell phone started to ring. Kotetsu took out his phone and checked it but it wasn't his that was ringing. Nathan then scowled, gave an annoyed sigh, and took out his own phone.

"Hello?" he said with a disinterested tone. Nathan then took a moment to listen to what the person on the other end of the call had to say. "Honestly, can't you figure that out on your own?" He then looked at Kotetsu and whispered. "Sorry, I'll be right back."

Kotetsu gave a short nod and a thumbs up to signal that it was fine with him. He watched as Nathan got up from his chair and walked to the entrance of the café where it would be more private so he could talk. Kotetsu could see Nathan as he stood in the entryway, talking to whoever was on the phone. Nathan looked liked he all business and no nonsense. Sometimes it was easy to forget that he was the owner of his own company. Nathan often came across as playful and even a little eccentric, but then he could turn right around and surprise you with how deep he actually was.

It took a little while before Nathan finally returned and took his seat. "Sorry about that, now where were we-" Again the cell phone rang. Nathan took it out again and quickly answered it. "Sweetheart, I'm on a **_date_**, we'll talk about this tomorrow." And with that Nathan promptly hung up.

"Oh? A date, huh?" Kotetsu questioned with an small laugh and an impish grin.

Nathan gave a nervous laugh, he felt like a child who got caught stealing from a cookie jar. "I told them that so they'd leave me alone. I hope you don't mind."

"Nah, it's fine." Kotetsu said with a small smile. "I haven't been on a date in years. So I guess it has a nice ring to it."

"Well, if you're ever interested..." Nathan began, teasing an idea both jokingly, but also a little seriously. "I wouldn't mind going on a real date with you sometime."

Of course Nathan was expecting an exaggerated retort from the hero veteran. When he didn't get one he looked at Kotetsu, seeing him finish his coffee and staring out the window. He could have sworn that he could see the man blushing a little with a mildly flattered look on his face. Was he actually thinking the idea over?

"Ah, looks like the rain's lightened up a bit." Kotetsu announced, pointing to the window. "We should probably start heading home before it gets too late."

Nathan quirked a brow and looked a little disappointed. That man was a tricky little bastard, weaseling his way out of such a thing with something rather reasonable. Oh well, Nathan wasn't going to push the matter. The two of them soon got up from their table, left their pay for the food and a tip, and headed for the exit of the cafe. The outside air was still a nice mix of warm and cool, the rain was much lighter, but it wouldn't take too long in it to get soaked.

"Here." Kotetsu said suddenly as he draped his jacket over Nathan's shoulders without another word.

The action took Nathan a little off guard at first but soon found that he was rather flattered. For how uncouth the man could often be, sometimes he still managed to be a gentleman. As they made their way down the sidewalk Nathan caught a glance of how wet Kotetsu's clothes were getting in the rain.

"You know Tiger, we should stop off at my place. It's not that far from here and you live on the bronze stage, right?" Nathan said thoughtfully. "I could call you a cab, it's better than walking all the way back or taking a train. Besides, I'd get you out of those wet clothes before you catch your death from the cold."

Kotetsu blinked, not sure if that was bold flirting on Nathan's part or just concern. Knowing him though, it was probably both. Kotetsu couldn't help but start to laugh, it was funny and with a certain charm only Nathan seemed able to pull off. After he started to calm down he found that the offer was rather tempting all the same. He then cheekily said, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay until you warmed me up." He then gave a mischievous smile. "I wouldn't want to catch a cold, right?"

-The End-


End file.
